El Secreto De Las Libélulas
by lollipops-paris
Summary: Tras sucesos en que su vida dará un cambio rotundo,Deidara decide que es hora de tomar cuentas y vivir como nunca,algo magico en él que hara que viva la vida a contrareloj.principal sasodei,sasokonan y algo de itadei AU un amor que prevalece al tiempo...


**ehhh...konichi wa!:3**

**watashi wa kiaru-chan y hoy les presento i nueva historia algo que se me ocurrio mientras leia el manga de**

**haruhana!X3**

**pues este capitulo esta narrado desde el punto de Dei-chan!Dedicado a mi sensei,karu-suna!sigue con tus**

**deudas,sensei!XDD  
**

**inner:disfrutenlo..YA!ÒmÓ**

**^^U**

_**El Secreto De Las Libélulas**_

Alguna gente opina que no valoramos suficiente la vida...

Pues yo opino que si perdemos el tiempo en pensar si la aprovechamos o no...

Es cuando realmente no la valoramos.

-¡Deidara!

Me llamo Deidara Uzumaki y estudio en Akatsuki High School en el

3º-C,mi cabello es largo y rubio,usualmente me confunden con una chica y cuando lo hacen me fastidian el resto del día,lo llevo recogido en una media cola alta,mis ojos son celestes,muy luminosos.

-Llegas tarde y sabes que no me gusta esperar.

Él es Akasuna no Sasori,y es mi mejor amigo de la infancia,tiene el pelo rojo brillante y es como mirar el fuego fijamente:no puedes apartar la vista por mucho que lo intentes,tiene ojos ambarinos y piel perfiladamente pálida.

-¿Qué dices?solo cinco minutos...-le hago un gesto con la mano de total ignorancia,justo lo que más le saca de quicio.

-¡A mi no me vaciles!-me grita dandome un capón en la cabeza.

-¡AUCH!Bruto!-le hago un puchero y el se gira dandome la espalda y cruzandose de brazos.

-Ya vamonos-me dice siguiendo su camino y dejandome atrás.

El centro esta decorado con pancartas del 14 de febrero,sí,San Valentín. Solo es un día comercial para que los enamorados y parejas se gasten sus ahorros en comprar chorradas como bombones,dulces,peluches y otros accesorios inservibles.

...

¿¡Pero que mierda!

¡Yo también quiero de esas chorradas!

Y que por una vez en la vida me lo regale la persona a quien amo,y no ninguna loca del manicomio como las que nos siguen a mi y a Sasori formando una bola de grititos y hormonas femeninas,eso me recuerda...

-¿Cómo te fue con Sakura?

-Uff...me entere que se estaba liando con un tal Sasuke Uchiha...

Sakura,esa zorra que Sasori conoció en mi pasado cumpleaños,a estado engañandole con un montón de gente,yo le avisé varias veces pero él confiaba más en esa puta que en mi,hasta que un día le lleve al parque en donde la pelirrosa se estaba "puliendo" su nuevo ligue,el hermano de mi amigo:Sasuke Uchiha.

En la voz de Sasori se denotaba tristeza y melancolía y en su mirada serena frialdad.

Maldito seas,Sasori.

Maldito seas por fijarte en esa zorra y no en las personas que realmente te quieren,como...

-¡RIIIIINGGGG!

El timbre nos avisa de que las clases están apunto de dar comienzo eso me recuerda otra cosa...

-¡Sasori!

-¡Ah!¿Que?-al parecer lo sobresalte.

-¿No llegaba hoy la estudiante de intercambio?

-Mmm...sí...eso creo.

En parte sentía cierta ilusión.

La alumna de intercambio es del mismo país al que pertenezco,Alemania. Seguramente la pobre no entienda el japones y tenga que ayudarla,aunque...Sasori también entiende mi idioma natal pero seguro que él pasará de todo y me lo dejará a mí.

-¿No sientes curiosidad,eh?-le dije un tanto infantil.

-AGH...Dei,no seas crío!-me dijo Sasori,un tanto molesto,me abalance en carrera hacía la puerta de mi salón,la abrí de par en par y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡Moshi,moshi!

Me quedé algo aturdido,una chica que sobre mi pupitre estaba sentada,al parecer la nueva alumna,tenía el pelo de un color azul eléctrico,el corte de melena era hasta los hombros y un lacio flequillo cubría su frente,los ojos almendrados portaban dos esferas verdes claro y un piercing adornaba su fino labio inferior,vestía el uniforme escolar femenino que consistía en una camisa blanca cubierta por un chaleco café al igual que la falda.

Fui a saludarla y explicarle donde se sentaba pero extrañamente Sasori se me adelanto comenzando una charla de solo dos.

Me quedé hecho una piedra pero aún así puse mi mejor sonrisa y me acerqué para al menos explicarle su orientación,ambos charlaban animadamente en alemán mientras yo me acerqué y le dije en el reciproco idioma:

-Hola,me llamo Deidara Uzumaki,¿te importa?es mi sit...

-¿Acaso estoy hablando contigo?

Me quedé helado,ellos siguieron hablando mientras yo ocupaba su sitio en el lado totalmente opuesto al mio.

Mi sitio,o el que era,estaba junto al de Sasori el que automaticamente ella se apropió,me quede mirandola fijamente mientras mi boca articulaba floja:

-Zorra de pelo azul...

Las clases comenzaron con una tutoria en la que nuestro profesor asignó a Sasori como el supervisor de Konan,nuestra nueva compañera,al parecer se llevaban muy bien esos dos y pronto un sentimiento de celos se formó en mi pecho que poco después se convirtió en tristeza al ver lo rápido que MI amigo se había olvidado de mí.

Por suerte en la hora de receso pude pasarla con Itachi,que siempre me anima en las malas,pero me decidí por dejar a Sasori todo lo que quisiera con esa idiota,para que cuando volviese a mi después de que le sustituyese por alguna amigas yo no aceptara.

A estas alturas os dareis cuenta de que siento mucho más que amistad por Sasori,pues sí,lo amo.

Lo amo desde que a mis cortos 6 años lo conocí.

Pero es demasiado sufrimiento ver a todas las chicas con las que sale,pero no por ellas,si no por el,me despecha cuando tiene algo nuevo con lo que jugar para después volver como si no hubiera pasado nada.

No sabe lo mucho que sufro.

No sabe lo mucho que lo quiero.

os gusto?T^T

no soy buena es escribir pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible!:D

decidme si quereis lemon,es que no esta muy decidido...¬_¬

dejen reviews para que mi ego sea tamaño mundooo!muajajajjajaa!XD

...

(tengo una mente sana:D)

MATTA NE~!

KiArU-ChAn~*:D


End file.
